Haine ou espoir ?
by Mlle Hatake
Summary: Freed affronte Rustyrose et sa haine de Laxus est de nouveau réveillée, mais quand le mage clandestin le matérialise, que peut-il ressentir ? [One-shot, Yaoi, Laxus x Freed, IC]


Haine ou espoir ?

One-shot sans prétentions, j'avais une dévorante envie de LaxusxFreed, qui est un couple dont on parle trop peu, à mon avis.

Couple : Laxus x Freed

Rating : M (lemon)

Disclaimer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas Hiro Mashima.

Risque de spoil pour ceux ou celles (surtout celles, à mon avis) qui n'ont pas lu la fin de l'arc de Tenrô. J'ai un peu adapté la chronologie des événements pour qu'il épouse mieux ma fic, même si ce devrait être le contraire.

Note : On me dit que je fais souvent une fixette sur l'expression des personnages sur lesquels j'écris.

Je précise que le passage entre lignes, c'est un genre de flashback.

* * *

- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom !

Il était loin, le temps où tout son être vivait pour le chasseur de dragons. Loin ce temps où la moindre attention en provenance du désormais haï Laxus était quémandée. Ce temps où sa seule vue était source d'adoration. Et ce minable, qui se croyait poète en matérialisant des monstres hideux, lui disait, là, à lui et à Bixlow qu'ils étaient les petits chiens de… Laxus ? Avant, oui, sans doute. Mais l'entendre maintenant éveillait en lui une douleur qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer, un profond sentiment de trahison.

Devant la forme métamorphosée du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, Rustyrose ressentait pour la première fois la peur. Etait-ce cette aura furieuse qui émanait de lui, ses yeux bleutés qu'il avait vu luisants de colère, de haine, de reproches ? Ces yeux étranges, trop bien dessinés pour être ceux d'un homme, trop effrayants pour être ceux d'une femme. Il chercha à reprendre un air calme, sans y parvenir. Les battements affolés de son cœur devaient être perceptibles par ses adversaires. Et dire qu'il y a quelques instants, il était sur le point de la maîtriser…

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre la puissance de mon imagination ! Vous n'êtes bons qu'à obéir aux ordres de Laxus, sans lui vous êtes faibles !

- T'as pas entendu ce que Freed vient de dire ? Prononce encore une fois son nom et tu peux dire adieu au monde de la Grande Magie, binoclard !

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le mage lança ses marionnettes sur son adversaire, qui ne pût les éviter. Avec un rire victorieux dont il avait le secret, il recommença mais l'armure dorée de Rustyrose les arrêta, dans un choc sourd. Le mage possédant l'Arche de la Création repoussa ses lunettes du bout de ses doigts gantés et un sourire de profond mépris se dessina sur son visage.

- Viens à moi, statue d'onyx ! Fais connaître la tristesse et la résignation aux fées et envoies-les aux enfers !

Un colosse de pierre sombre se matérialisa, ses poings aussi puissants que des masses déjà menaçants, un nuage d'énergie magique l'entourant d'une lumière changeante. La créature frappa le sol, le fissurant profondément. Bixlow évita facilement l'attaque, restant suspendu en hauteur, soutenu par ses totems grimaçants. Le mage des runes repris sa forme humaine, déploya ses ailes matérielles et vola immédiatement vers l'homme qui se tenait derrière sa création.

- Wings.

Rustyrose sentit au dernier moment une présence près de lui, avant d'entendre des paroles murmurées, qui ne cachaient pas leur intonation cruelle.

- Ecrits de l'ombre : souffrance.

Son épée effilée ne toucha pas le mage, et pourtant celui-ci hurla en ressentant une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée. Il ne réitéra pas immédiatement la torture, profitant simplement du fait de voir l'autre gémir à ses pieds.

La statue humaine continuait d'ébranler le sol en essayant vainement d'atteindre Bixlow, qui s'écartait du camp de base de la guilde pour ne pas toucher les blessés. Il avait confiance en son coéquipier, qui était capable du meilleur comme du pire, quand sa haine de Laxus était réveillée.

- Peur.

Le mage de Grimoire Heart hurla encore. Différemment. L'angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles était bien plus forte, plus dévorante. Son esprit n'était plus stimulé par l'excès d'adrénaline, mais anéantit. Ses yeux ardoise étaient écarquillés, sa bouche tordue dans un rictus d'épouvante additionnée de douleur. Le mage aux longs cheveux de jade soupira devant le spectacle pitoyable de son ennemi dominé par ses attaques les plus simples. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Il détourna rageusement les yeux, cette fois furieux de se trouver sur l'île sacrée de la guilde.

- Metalic…

Freed frappa violemment la mâchoire de Rustyrose du plat de sa botte. L'impact le fit rouler sur le sol trempé de pluie avec un grognement. Le mage féérique n'était pas naïf au point de le laisser invoquer un nouveau monstre…

- Apparais devant moi, Laxus Drear !

La forme humaine du grand blond musculeux se matérialisa parfaitement devant son créateur. Hors d'atteinte du jeune homme tremblant de fureur.

- Tu as osé … !

- J'ai tout de suite reconnu ton point faible.

Quand le mage de la guilde clandestine se releva souplement, son expression était de nouveau hautaine. Seuls ses vêtements abimés et boueux laissaient voir qu'il y a quelques instants, il était écrasé par la force de son concurrent, dont il avait pu apercevoir la vitesse et la précision redoutable.

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu me feras abandonner.

- N'en sois pas si sûr. Alors que je suis sur le point de pénétrer dans le monde de la Grande Magie, je ne vais pas laisser quelques fées me vaincre !

- Tais-toi ! Zeleph et la Grande magie vont seulement vous entraîner vers votre propre fin !

- Zeleph va anéantir Fairy Tail, c'est écrit.

Le souffle court, Freed se figea devant ce qui ressemblait à l'oracle d'une catastrophe qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Son corps était tendu sa main posée sur le fourreau de son épée. Prêt à attaquer. Rustyrose, Laxus. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus floues. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'ennemi. Seule demeurait devant lui le corps matériel du Dragon Slayer, qui l'obsédait. Haine, reproches, soulagement, peur ?

L'enveloppe charnelle du mage de la foudre s'anima subitement. Des orbes crépitants apparurent sur ses paumes, éclairant les alentours sombres et humides de ce qui était auparavant le camp des mages féériques. Son visage n'était plus dénué d'expression. Une rage brûlante le dévorait, faisant luire ses yeux, contractant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait son œil gauche. Ses muscles aux contours parfaits frémirent, mus par une énergie qui n'était pas la senne. Il voulait vaincre. Rien d'autre n'était inscrit dans son cerveau.

- On va voir si l'expression victorieuse que tu affichais il y a quelques instants va perdurer !

Fried n'entendit qu'à peine la voix de son adversaire. Il ne percevait que le regard horrifiant de haine pure du chasseur de dragons. Depuis si longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne lui avait jamais fait aussi peur. Au cœur même d'un combat il ne lui lançait qu'un regard confiant, attablé à la guilde, un regard amical, dans ses bras un regard protecteur, au réveil, seulement satisfait. Jamais doux ou tendre, non, Laxus n'était pas ainsi.

Le mage écrivit rapidement des runes de défense. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la puissance de Laxus. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas du tout le poids contre lui. Déchainé, le chasseur de dragons pouvait tout écraser su son passage. Tout. Même quand il était réel. Seulement pour ce combat, Freed devait le vaincre à tout prix.

- Lance… du Dragon Foudroyant !

La décharge d'énergie pure matérialisée en forme de lance frôla le jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts. Il déploya ses ailes violettes et esquiva. Une angoisse grandissante le consumait. Il utilisa tout ce qu'il pouvait. Sa force améliorée, le Jutsu Shiki, qui forma une barrière entre lui et Laxus. Barrière qui fût brisée un instant après.

- Ombre absolue !

Les runes s'écrivirent d'elles-mêmes sur son corps, qui se couvrit progressivement d'une armure noire étincelante. Et puis il reconnût l'espace d'une seconde la position du Dragon Slayer.

- Non !

- Technique secrète du Chasseur de Dragon : Tonnerre Rugissant !

La puissance extrême qui se dégageait désormais de son poing crispée était imparable. Freed le savait. Il croisa ses bras devant son visage. Il entendit le rire de Rustyrose. Sentit la main de Laxus pulvériser son armure. Ses doigts se refermer sur sa gorge pour une étreinte mortelle.

* * *

Cette main, la première fois qu'il l'avait touchée, c'était quatre, cinq ans peut-être auparavant. L'adolescent aux yeux azurés était un mage novice. Il venait d'intégrer Fairy Tail. A 16 ans, il en tirait une certaine fierté, car nombreux étaient ceux qui voulait faire partie de la Guilde la plus célèbre de Fiore. C'était le maître qui avait sûrement était ému en écoutant son histoire d'orphelin abandonné dès son plus jeune âge.

Il s'était intégré comme il avait pu. Il faisait tout pour que les autres l'acceptent. Il se rendait avec eux dans tous les bars, toutes les tavernes. Il en ressortait généralement ivre au point de ne plus aligner deux pas. Ce jour-là, il voulait partir avant d'être dans cet état précis, mais la bande avec laquelle il se trouvait ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Le jeune blond aux écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles qui lui faisait boire verre sur verre semblait prendre un malin plaisir à voir son regard se flouter et ses pommettes claires prendre un teinte rosée.

Laxus, à 19 ans, aimait s'amuser avec ce garçon qui ressemblait à une fille. D'ailleurs, il en avait parfaitement le physique. Ses longs cheveux lisses, sa taille fine, sa peau couleur ivoire et ses yeux doux auraient pu en tromper plus d'un.

Quand il sortit du bar, Freed se sentait vidé. Il prit d'un pas incertain le chemin de la maison qu'il partageait avec plusieurs autres mages peu fortunés de la guilde. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, les rues désertes. Il sentit une main sur son poignet et se retourna sans conviction. Le dominant de sa taille déjà imposante, le mage de foudre le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

Viens chez moi, c'est plus près.

- …

L'adolescent ne se sentait pas la force de refuser. Laxus pouvait peut-être se montrer bienveillant de temps en temps. Il le suivit le long des quelques rues qu'ils traversèrent, en silence. Il avait l'esprit embrumé et l'étreinte sur son poignet diffusait en lui une chaleur étrange. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool dont il sans doute abusé.

Ensuite, il ne se souvint pas bien du déroulement des évènements. Il se retrouva seulement dans une chambre bien meublée avec un lit qui lui semblait très confortable.

- C'est ta chambre, non ? Tu va dormir où ?

Demanda-t-il avec une candeur qui accentua le rictus du blond. Freed jeta un regard à celui-ci, et sursauta légèrement en constatant que la main qui avait lâché son poignet glissait négligemment sur sa hanche. Une tiédeur étrange l'envahit et ses joues de rosées passèrent immédiatement à écarlates.

- Eh… mais…

- Tu peux pas savoir ce que t'es mignon.

Visiblement son innocence associée à la mollesse de l'alcool atrophiait son cerveau. Laxus resserra légèrement sa prise et se pencha pour effleurer son cou du bout de la langue. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts réprima un frisson. C'était étrange. La bouche du blond se fit plus présente, suivant la jugulaire du muscle chaud, touchant tantôt avec insistance, tantôt avec légèreté la peau d'albâtre, la suçant délicatement, découvrant avec surprise sa finesse, mordillant l'épiderme doux et tiède qui réagissait… positivement.

Ne me dis pas que tu n'en a pas envie. Je vois bien que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à me suivre du regard.

Freed sursauta légèrement. Il avait remarqué ? Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune homme. Il l'admirait. Pour sa force. Son intelligence. Et puis… c'est vrai qu'il y avait sûrement autre chose. Peu de personnes étaient indifférentes à son physique de dieu grec. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que… Laxus s'affichait chaque semaine avec une fille différente ! Belles. Les hommes de la guilde lui jetaient des regards jaloux. Mais c'étaient… des filles !

- Attends… Je ne suis pas une fille !

- J'avais remarqué, oui.

Le blond rit légèrement. Mignon, c'était le mot. Sa naïveté ne semblait pas feinte. Freed se retourna vers son camarade, et en rencontrant une nouvelle fois ses yeux bruns, il rougit encore plus violement. Il s'empressa de détourner le regard. Laxus passa doucement ses doigts dans les longues mèches vertes, appréciant leur souplesse et leur soyeux, avant de la poser sur le menton de son vis-à-vis, le relevant vers lui.

- Regarde-moi, Freed.

Ledit Freed puisa dans son courage pour plonger son regard bleu dans celui noisette de l'autre. Il le vit brûlant. Les deux mains sur son menton et sa taille déversaient en lui une chaleur toute aussi intense. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir.

- Je prends ça pour ton accord.

Laxus se pencha encore vers lui, et scella se lèvres sur celles du garçon aux longs cheveux. Humides, aussi plus douces encore que sa peau, plus lisses que ses cheveux. Délicieuses. Il les lécha, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Timidement, l'adolescent lui donna. S'entama alors un échange de plus en plus sauvage, les deux muscles se cherchant, se frôlant voluptueusement. Freed était surpris du plaisir qui montait en lui. Un simple baiser. Mais Laxus embrassait diablement bien. A bout de souffle, ils cessèrent leur échange. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, et le blond pût lire dans celui de son futur amant un désir qui ne se cachait plus derrière des rougeurs enfantines. Satisfait, il défit impatiemment la longue veste bordeaux, passant ses doigts une nouvelle fois dans l'abondante chevelure du garçon, qui soulevait déjà le simple t-shirt dont s'était vêtu le blond. A bout de patience, celui-ci arracha à moitié la chemise blanche de Freed, découvrant le torse pâle et finement musclé de celui-ci. Il le poussa sur le lit, le surplombant avec autorité. De nouveau, il l'embrassa longuement, savourant la perspective délicieuse qui s'offrait à lui. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, redécouvrant son cou, y laissa pour toute trace de son passage un suçon violet tranchant sur la peau blanche. Ses mains, caressant, pressant les flancs, puis les hanches du jeune homme, sa bouche suçant et léchant avidement la moindre parcelle de peau, agaçant les pointes de chair rose qui se tendaient sous ses caresses. En les léchant plus lentement et en accentuant les contacts avec le torse de l'adolescent, le blond lui arracha un gémissement qui accentua le désir qui montait en lui. Les mains fines de Freed caressant son dos, il descendit rapidement son pantalon, puis celui de l'autre, les débarrassant de tous accessoires inutiles. Ils se contemplèrent, assis l'un devant l'autre, vêtus simplement de boxers où leurs virilités naissantes dessinaient une bosse. Le garçon aux yeux azurés parcourut doucement les muscles parfaits des abdominaux du blond, caressant le tatouage imposant qui lui couvrait une épaule.

- Tu es beau.

- Et toi alors ? Tu es simplement parfait.

Les paroles chuchotées dans son oreille le firent une nouvelle fois frémir. Et ce frémissement se mua en tremblement d'excitation quand Laxus caressa la bosse qui durcissait de plus en plus à travers le simple morceau de tissus qui la recouvrait. Le blond se déplaça souplement sur le lit de façon à être dans son dos, et ôta le tissu en question. Ses gestes étaient lents. Il faisait attention à ne pas trop brusquer l'adolescent. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il posa sa main sur la virilité palpitante, caressant doucement le gland humide, entamant de légers vas-et-viens. Le vert se cambra, sous le joug d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti seul. La seconde main de son amant sur sa gorge, récupérant les vibrements de plaisir qui s'en échappaient. Laxus accéléra le rythme, imposant au membre vierge une pression de plus en plus forte.

- Haa…

Le souffle de Freed était erratique, il tremblait littéralement de plaisir. La jouissance embua ses yeux et il se libéra dans la main du blond avec un râle rauque. Lentement, Laxus lui caressa le dos, l'embrassa légèrement et le maintint sur le dos. Il toucha de nouveau l'érection encore à moitié dure du vert, passant ses mains sur les cuisses blanches, les léchant, les mordillant sensuellement. Il présenta trois de ses doigts au jeune homme, qui les humidifia avec application, après un instant de perplexité. Quand il les jugea suffisamment lubrifiés, il les retira avec d'en introduire lentement un dans l'intimité dilaté de plaisir de son amant. S'habituant à cette sensation étrange, Freed ressentait de plus en plus de plaisir à mesure que le blond les bougeait en lui. Il les enleva, et le vert se surprit à gémir de frustration. Il avala difficilement sa salive en sentant un membre imposant les remplacer à son entrée. Laxus l'enfonça lentement jusqu'à la garde. Attendant dix bonnes minutes pour que le jeune homme ne souffre pas. Celui-ci avait pourtant mal, car le pénis du blond était bien plus gros que ses doigts. Quand il sentit la douleur refluer, il ondulant du bassin pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt. Le blond commença doucement, ressortit puis rentra, de plus en plus vite, l'antre serrée et chaude l'incitant à accélérer de plus en plus. Bien vite, il le martela avec force émettant des râles de plaisirs qui se mêlaient à ceux de Freed. Au cri de plaisir qu'il poussa, il sût qu'il avait touché sa prostate, et il continua vite, avant de jouir en lui. Le vert ne tarda pas à se libérer une nouvelle fois, salissant les draps.

Anéantis par la luxure, ils restèrent affalés plusieurs minutes. Le blond se retira doucement, avec d'entourer son amant de ses bras forts. Freed se blottit contre torse musclé, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil, un sourire simplement heureux sur les lèvres.

* * *

Maintenant, cette main qui lui avait apporté tant de plaisir et de bonheur et prête à lui ôter la vie. Les quelques instants qu'il avait passé inerte lui avait permis de se calmer. Non, ce n'était pas Laxus. Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire copie. Laxus avait des sentiments, comme tous les autres, ce n'était pas un machine à tuer. Même si la douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles depuis qu'il était partit était ravivée, il devait la surmonter. Le battre. Même s'il pensait qu'il ne nourrissait plus de sentiments pour Laxus autres que la haine, il se rendait bien compte qu'en fait, il avait pensé à lui chaque jour depuis qu'il avait quitté la guilde. Il voulait se cacher à lui-même que perdre le chasseur de dragons l'avait indéniablement ébranlé. Aujourd'hui, il devait le vaincre.

- Breath ténèbres…

La tornade d'énergie noire de son attaque se forma autour de lui, enveloppant son assaillant et lui-même dans le souffle sombre qu'elle produisait. Il referma ses mains sur celle de Laxus qui n'avait pas lâché son cou, essayant de la repousser, alors que l'énergie qu'il avait émise se déversait sur le Dragon Slayer pour le frapper de plein fouet. Pourtant, une autre attaque se mêla à elle. Des totems verts brillant heurtèrent violement le corps du blond.

Le choc des trois énergies produisit une déflagration. Les yeux du chasseur de dragons se révulsèrent. Bixlow renvoya ses marionnettes sur Rustyrose.

- Ton imagination n'a pu créer qu'une pâle copie de l'homme qu'est Laxus.

Le mage au masque se retourna vivement vers son coéquipier, surpris de le voir parler de lui-même de leur ancien chef, avec une nuance nostalgique dans la voix. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il lui disait à longueur de journée qu'il ne nourrissait que de la haine envers Laxus, pour ce qu'il avait fait à la guilde et à leurs camarades.

Freed se laissa tomber au sol. Les éclairs de Laxus l'avaient blessé. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. Aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. Ses longs cheveux étalés autour de lui, ses mains reposaient sur le sol, il laissait la pluie battante tremper son visage. Il se sentait empli de quiétude. En paix avec lui-même.

Au loin, des éclairs dorés illuminèrent le ciel, foudroyant sans répit un endroit bien précis de l'île des fées. Laxus était de retour.

* * *

Et voilà pour ma première fic sur ff. Je réponds à tous les rewiews, si rewiews il y a. Car je m'imagine bien que mon style (moche) risque de faire fuir du monde. Uhm.


End file.
